fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Hot Pursuit: Crew
Mario Kart Hot Pursuit: Crew is the fifth installment in the Mario Kart Hot Pursuit series. It is expected to be released on March 14, 2014 for the Wii U and the Neo. It will be the first installment to bring back the classic power-ups and a few of the classic karts. Gameplay There are going to be some major changes. For example, this installment has a heavier emphasis on online gameplay. It is an open and persistent world that allows you to race in different countries, such as America, Japan, England, Australia, and Mexico. Missions and races can be played alone, with friends, or with online co-op matchmaking. The Multiplayer mode lets players create teams and compete in online races. Teams are designed so that you can find out what your friends are doing and where they are at the moment and you can meet up with them and compete in races together. Single Player is not seperate from multiplayer so that even without a Nintendo Network account, you can still hang with people online and create crews.Of course, the cars are back, all the different manufactuerers, such as Ford, Chevy, Toyota, Dodge, Lamborghini and more. New manufacturers have arrived as well, including Mercedes-Benz, Aston Martin, and will include more of Honda, Jeep, and Nissan. The classic karts have made a return as well, such as Mario's standard Kart and Wild Wing. They are designed as starters, so you can still have a car, and as you get more money from winning races, you can buy better cars.And the destruction is back, too and better than ever. For the first time, certain shops are destructible too. However, they have to have glass windows at the shop in order for it to be destructible. You can plow into traffic cars and lamp posts and bus stops and much more. This can also prove useful in a race to throw projectiles into other racers to get them off-course. You can ram your opponents into shops and smash them in the rear and send their car flying. You can use the power-ups to attack them from a distance and cause them to crash. You can even drift in front of their vehicle and cause them to crash. This installment is expected to have a heavier emphasis on vehicular carnage than the previous games.There's even a new mode in it called Demolition Derby mode. In this mode, you have to destroy all the other opponents in order to win in a classic demolition derby-esque fashion. Characters Cars Classic Karts These aren't the best, but they're great and reliable vehicles to start you off. Hey, it's better than some old rusted-up beater, right? Exotics These are the fastest set of cars in the entire game. They can outrun other cars with relative ease, but they are weaker in toughness than any other car. A van can take it down really easily. Muscle Car Muscle Cars are high-performance vehicles. They can do it all. They are fast, they can drift well, they are reasonably tough and they are reasonably priced. A perfect choice if you're looking for an all-rounder. Sedan SUVS SUVS are like sumo wrestlers. You may think these juggernauts of destruction are slow, but they can be very agile as well. Pick-Up Trucks Minivans Vans Power Ups Playable locations Race Types Sprint A classic race to the finish line racer. Get to the end of the track before the others do to win first place to win a lot of cash by any means necessary. Smash your opponents into walls, total their vehicles, slam into them from behind, whatever you have to do. You get a medal depending on what rank you end up in. Circut It is a lot like Sprint except there are laps. What happens is you have to go around the track 3 times before all the other racers do. Time Trial Race against the clock to get to the finish line in a certain amount of time. You can earn a medal depending on how fast you complete the race. Rampage Rampage mode is back. Your wheels are your weapon. All you have to do is go berserk on a city and destroy everything in your path, from traffic cars to parked cars, lamp posts, smash through walls (they have to have large windows or it won't work) to increase the damage number. You can earn medals depending on how much destruction you cause. (Note: Your best bet for Rampage mode is an SUV, Pick-up, Minivan, or a Van. They deal more damage). Category:Mario Kart: Hot Pursuit Category:Cars Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Action Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Fan Games